


Help Me, Help You

by KureKai_King



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Confessions, Helping out, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, rivals in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Having a crush on your rival and someone who is known for hating you is bad enough, but when the person closest to them figures it out and offers to help you? Well, what choice do you really have?
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta & Matoba Wataru, Asahi Nayuta/Goryo Yuto, Goryo Yuto & Misono Reon, Misono Reon/Matoba Wataru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. A Two-Way Plan

**Author's Note:**

> NayuYuu served with a side dish of ReoWata, you're welcome you crazy lunatics who keep getting me interested in ships I never considered in the 13 episodes of anime that lead me to this wacko fandom~ Keep it up and I'll keep providing the weird shit~

How was he even still alive with this feeling anyway?

To have a crush on Goryo Yuuto of all people sounded sickening to his own ears, even if it was true.

Annoying to no end.

The way that guy could simply smile at someone and Nayuta just wanted to rip him apart. Mark him. Make him his.

Attending this stupid little party was not helping ease that thought in the slightest, and what made it worse? He was currently talking to Reon. Talking and laughing together like Nayuta had never caused a rift between them. Yuuto's smile was blinding even in the darkness of the room and he absentmindedly crushed the paper cup in his hand (thankfully it was empty). Setting his jaw, he stood up - not entirely sure what he intended to do - when a voice almost made him jump from his side.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I don't think it'd go down too well for any of us".

Nayuta turned to see Wataru and tsked lightly, "What do you care? Oh, wait, you're protective of him, I forgot. You won't let me harm a single pretty hair on his empty head. How long have you been watching and waiting, exactly?"

"For as long as need be. Besides, I know you won't harm Yuu, you wouldn't dare if you ever want to stand a chance with him, after all~"

"You might hate the guy to an extent but you're just as worrisome of your brother all for bands' sake. And everyone already knows about your little crush on your guitarist, you can't deny that any further, Matoba".

_"My_ crush on Yuu? You must be mistaking me for yourself, Asahi Nayuta," Wataru's eyes flashed almost dangerously, "If you really want him then I can help you, you know".

Nayuta raised an eyebrow, lowering his guard, "How so...? And why? You hate me for what I did to him, don't you?"

"Maybe... But, I know your feelings for him are genuine enough for me to put some trust in that you won't try and hurt him anymore. It happens you know, people lashing out at the one they love because their own feelings are overwhelming and scare them. Besides, my own affections are directed to someone just as close to the both of you - in different senses. So, if I help you then you get to help me in return".

Nayuta ran Wataru's over in his head, he was willing to help him? Heck, if he knew about Nayuta's dumb little crush on Yuuto then what else had Argonavis' bassist noticed? He followed Wataru's gaze - slightly beginning to glaze over affectionately - and his eyes landed on Yuuto and Reon once again, fist curling in jealousy at his side. So that was it, huh? Wataru was crushing on Reon just as much as Nayuta was crushing on Yuuto. Perhaps they could help each other then...

"...Fine. How do we go about this then?" Nayuta growled and Wataru smirked.

"I'll get Yuu distracted by a phone call from a number he won't recognise - though he should know better than to answer - so he'll leave the room. That's your chance to go follow him and then it's up to you from there on. Meanwhile, I'll be able to get Reon to myself".

"Alright, so what we just get them alone, make our confessions and then live happily ever after? Yeah right, I thought you had more brains than that".

Wataru scowled, "I do! Of course it won't be that easy but it's a start all the same. You might bicker with Reon a lot but if you want me to help convince Yuu to even consider your confession you're about to make to him thanks to me then you're gonna have to work on convincing Reon about myself".

"Why not just get Goryo to do that since they'd best buddies and all? Wouldn't that be easier?"

"I could, but I thought I'd cut you in on a favour. So, you still in or do I have to get my brother involved which is something I'd rather try to avoid - God knows how he'd react to me wanting to date his bandmate, or just dating in general".

Nayuta grunted in acknowledgement. He, too, would rather avoid bringing Kenta into this if they could and he didn't seem to have much of a choice from Wataru's standpoint; he either let him help him confess to Yuuto or never get as good a chance as this to ever try again in whatever the future held for him.

"Alright, let's do it. Even if it backfires, it's better than letting it fester inside like some squirming little demonic spawn".

And with that, their plan began to set in motion.

Nayuta watched from the sidelines as Wataru held up his end of the bargain and managed to get Yuuto to leave the room to answer that fake mysterious phone call. The leader of Argonavis left the room with a confused look on his face and Nayuta didn't fail to notice Wataru dive in straight for Reon, encouraging his close to useless guitarist to smile and laugh with him before he leaned in close, taking Reon's hand and began to gently guide him away from where they stood and Nayuta's eyes followed them as they left through a door on the other side of the room.

When their door closed, he moved to go and open his own.

Whatever Wataru was planning to do with Reon was nothing he needed to know about, he just had to focus on whatever it was he needed to say to Yuuto.

He found his target not too far down the hall, an irritated and confused look on his face as he stared down at his phone before sighing and tucking it into his pocket. He turned and jumped when he saw Nayuta was behind him.

"Nayuta! What the hell are you doing?"

"Attending the party, same as you".

"Party's in the other room," Yuuto looked him up and down, narrowing his eyes suspiciously, "Were you following me?"

"Maybe".

"Why?"

"Felt like it," This was going to get him nowhere, "Oh, and don't worry about abandoning Misono, your bassist has him securely occupied, I'm sure~"

Yuuto raised a brow and muttered to himself, "Why would Wataru want to be with Reon...?" He shook his head before focusing a glare back at Nayuta, "Doesn't explain why you're out here stalking me".

"Tch," Nayuta rolled his eyes and stepped forward, backing Yuuto up until he was pressed against a wall. He smirked. His prey was cornered with nowhere to go, "You really should give Matoba more credit than he gets, Goryo, he's a lot smarter than he looks. _He_ was the one who told me to follow you out here".

"Th-Then he must've just been worried! There's no way Wataru would send you after me, he would've sent Reon or, heck, he would've come himself!" Yuuto's eyes darted away from his.

Nayuta furrowed his brows in annoyance and pinned his hands against the wall either side of Yuuto's head before moving one hand to take his chin between his fingers and lift to expose his neck, "You can't be that stupid. Surely not. Y'see, Matoba had a little talk with me; if we could separate you and Misono for a few moments then we can both seemingly get what we want," he watched as Yuuto took in the information and he could see in his eyes that he was beginning to realise what he was saying.

"So... S-So you and Wataru... Reon and I...?"

"Your bassist seems to have a little bit of a crush on your former best friend~ And I? Well, I somehow have the same feelings going for you. You should really count yourself lucky that Matoba can work his magic so well on Misono, because if he didn't have that crush and hadn't gotten his attention enough to leave the room with him just now then he would never allow me to be near you doing this~" Nayuta leaned in close, his breath ghosting over Yuuto's lips, "I'm going to kiss you. You're going to let me. And when we're done, I'm going to give you three days to decide whether you're going to give me what I want for a night or whether it'll be for more than just one. So, let's begin, shall we~?"

"W-Wait! Nayuta-!" He was cut off as Nayuta covered his mouth with his own, not hesitating in sliding his tongue inside and exploring his new domain.

His hands went straight for Nayuta's collar, gripping tight whilst Nayuta circled an arm around his waist, pulling him closer and pressing his mouth firmer against Yuuto's, forcing his eyes to squeeze close as he tried to whimper out a muffled protest. Nayuta's free hand forced the bottom of his shirt undone and slid up over his skin, his somewhat toned stomach and hard chest felt surprisingly smooth beneath his palm and he revelled in the way Yuuto was already buckling under his touch.

He had Goryo Yuuto right where he wanted him.

Nayuta continued to feel his way around Yuuto's body, pulling their bodies as close as he could get as the guitarist whimpered and whined, Nayuta greedily swallowing every one. His hands settled for pressing on Yuuto's hip and his back before changing and sliding up to the his waist and the base of his neck. He swirled his tongue with Yuuto's as the other finally collapsed in his arms and he took the opportunity to start nipping, licking and sucking on numb lips and slipping down to begin an assault on his neck.

Yuuto gripped onto his shoulders weakly to help keep himself as steady as he could. Nayuta was the one in power and Yuuto had finally learnt that he had to be the one to submit, whether he wanted to or not. Nayuta reached from his waist to his zipper but Yuuto's hand grabbed onto his wrist and he stared firmly into those blue eyes.

"No." It was a firm message that Nayuta was getting carried away and the fact that anybody could still catch them at any time.

GYROAXIA's vocalist pulled back, letting Yuuto fall and catch himself against the wall, "Tch, well? How was that?"

"Disgusting," Yuuto scowled but Nayuta only grinned, "You didn't give me much of a choice so don't think you've won me over or anything".

"Yet~," Nayuta just smirked and chuckled as he turned his back and called over his shoulder, "Three days, Goryo! Give me and answer by then when you've thought it over. I can promise you...we'll make it fun and worth your while~"

He knew Yuuto would come around. He'd let the feeling of Nayuta's touch and kiss fester in his mind until it drove him crazy and wanting more.

And if Wataru could manage to get Reon on board with his side of this plan?

Well, then that just made it all the better.


	2. My Best Friend's Best Friend

Wataru watched Yuuto leave and made his way over to Reon, tapping the dark-haired boy on the shoulder and smiling sweetly, "Need some company? Looks like yours just left".

Reon looked between the door Yuuto had left through and smiled back at Wataru, "Thanks. I don't know what's up with him all of a sudden but so long as he's okay..."

"He'll be fine! You know Yuu as well as I do. Looked to me like a pretty important phone call".

"Heh," Reon let out a small laugh, "Well, I can't deny that your company would be most delightful, Wataru".

Wataru felt himself blushing faintly. At least Reon felt comfortable around him, his plan could work if he took it a step further. He glanced at Nayuta from the corner of his eye and saw the other watching both him and Reon subtly. He was waiting until they left before he made his own move. Yuuto would be back soon after realising that phone call was a false alarm. He had to move fast.

Wataru leaned in close with a cat-like smile, gently taking Reon's hand in his own and beginning to guide him to the door on the other side of the room, "If my company is delightful then why don't we take ourselves to a place where we can enjoy it to the fullest~?" God, his flirting was so obvious. He hated it but he was here now, no turning back.

Reon smirked, wrapping his fingers around his hand, "Sure thing, sounds like it could be fun~" Wataru swore his heart was about to stop at seeing that quirked grin.

They found themselves in a spare bedroom away from the party but Wataru hadn't been expecting to be pushed against the wall as soon as the door closed behind them.

He gasped and soon found himself with his lips covered by Reon's own, hands stroking his waist and pressing their bodies together. Wataru found his bearings rather quickly and soon his arms were resting on Reon's shoulder, his hands and fingers tangling in his hair. He didn't care that the kisses were rough and crushing his lips, he happily returned them with his own. Soft yet needy moans filled the room in their own unique melody as hands touched, dancing to more intimate places on their bodies.

Reon pulled away from his lips to attack his neck and Wataru lifted his head, giving him better access and more area to cover. His hand gripped Reon's shoulder and his other slid down the back of his shirt from the base of his neck, feeling the hardness of his shoulder blades and he could feel his legs turning to jelly. He was thankful Reon had his arms around him or else Wataru was certain he'd have fallen to the floor long ago.

"Betcha wasn't expecting this, huh?" Reon suddenly purred in his ear.

"Mm, I was but not as quick as this. I had it all worked out to taunt you and tease you into liking me but you beat me to it~"

"You'd needn't have fretted about that, I've had my eye on you for some time now actually. Although, it is a little harder than expected to get so close with your best friend's best friend".

Wataru chuckled, "Have you noticed Nayuta paying him special attention recently?"

"As if Nayuta couldn't be making himself any more obvious. Yuuto won't like it but I guess you're helping them out?" Wataru nodded with a cheeky grin, "I'll play my part best I can for you".

"Well at least I know now that Nayuta doesn't need to try poorly convincing you about myself".

Reon pulled him closer with a tiny gasp, the dark-haired boy was panting lightly from their make-out, before picking Wataru up and his legs instinctively swung around his hips for a hold. Reon backed up slowly, turning a few steps more so he could gently lay him on the bed nearby. Wataru looked up as Reon loomed over him, hands placed either side of his head.

"I want you, Wataru".

The redhead smirked and traced a fingertip along Reon's jawline, "Then take me, Reon".

* * *

Wataru lay panting with only a silky blanket covering the important parts. He'd never felt more alive as he turned to Reon laying beside him, equally exposed. He grinned breathlessly, well spent, and shifted closer to wrap himself up in the GYROAXIA member's arms comfortably. Reon chuckled lightly as he cuddled with him.

"Man...I wish we could just stay here forever..." Reon pressed a kiss to his forehead and Wataru, coming down from his high, ducked his head into the other's chest shyly.

"We could maybe start booking hotels to sneak off to, you know, like the real secret lovers do all the time~"

"Haha, maybe I'll take you up on that offer".

"You took me up on this one and you were exceptionally good at it~"

"...Wataru? You're...okay with what just happened?"

"Of course! It was sudden but I've kept this a secret from you for so long that tonight I don't think I could've held back if I'd tried. Besides, I think it'll keep me going until the next time we can meet so intimately".

"Can you even move?" Reon chuckled, "Sorry, I kinda got overexcited and went a little too hard on you".

"I didn't even notice, too busy enjoying the feeling of having my ridiculously handsome boyfriend inside of me~"

"Boyfriend...?"

"What, you don't wanna be?"

"What?! N-No, I mean yes! I...I just didn't think I'd ever get to call you or be called that..."

Wataru lifted his head to pepper light kisses over Reon's lips, "Well now you don't have to worry~"

"Haha, alright then _boyfriend~_ what happens now?"

"Hm, I guess we can just stay here for a little longer, nobody's gonna come looking for us. Even if Nayuta managed to fuck up with Yuu then he can find Banri, Ren and Kikyo somewhere in that room".

"You're right. I love you, you know".

Wataru smiled blissfully, "I love you too~..."

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me over on Twitter and watch my random ideas bloom before your very eyes: [DemonWings](https://twitter.com/DemonWings)


End file.
